


Tokyo New Mews

by doridoripawaa



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: MEW MEW STYLE MEW MEW GRACE MEW MEW POWER IN YOUR FACE, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: When a new threat faces Earth in 2030, and the original Tokyo Mew Mew are past their prime, who will embrace their animal instincts to save the planet? A fanfiction featuring a team of Tokyo Mew Mew OCs!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> While at home in quarantine, I found my old Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction from circa 2013 and decided to rewrite it. Hope you all enjoy lol

_Alien invaders came to Tokyo decades ago, determined to destroy the earth and all of its inhabitants. Their goal was to reclaim a world that they believed rightfully belonged to them and to eradicate the beings who had put the beautiful planet on a path to ruin. Five young girls began to interfere, and their actions foil the aliens' plans and managed to save Earth._

_However, these girls themselves were not entirely human, either._

_Later, when a bizarre group of abnormal humans arrived and tried to cause chaos with their unique abilities, the heroic girls-- with a new member by their side-- taught them about true kindness. Their compassion convinced the group to relinquish their evil plans, and they retreated with purer hearts._

_Who are these heroes?_ What _are these heroes?_

_They are known as Tokyo Mew Mew, a team of seemingly ordinary girls who have been infused with the DNA of endangered animals. Each girl wields the DNA of an animal compatible with her own genes. These animals that are in danger of extinction are known as Red Data animals, and because they face the threat of extinction, they have a strong will to defend their species. Accordingly, these animal instincts gave the girls the power and determination to defend their own species and their beloved Earth. No matter how many times they fell, they got back up and rose to the occasion. Each girl suffered her own pain and heartache, but the group overcame their differences and stuck together, ready to make any sacrifice in furtherance of their cause, no matter the price they would personally pay._

_What if a new danger were to come? The former, legendary Tokyo Mew Mew's animal genes have been fading away for years. Would a new Mew Mew crew be necessary? Only time will tell, if such a threat were to arise._

* * *

"What was that crashing sound?" The blond young man jerked his head up as a rumble reverberated through the small office. His gaze flickered back to his computer screen, and his eyes narrowed in deep scrutiny.

"Take it easy," the older man beside him murmured with a gentle smile on his face. "You know that getting worked up is bad for your health." He placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder. The brief moment of sentiment came to an abrupt end, however, as he turned to look at the screen as well. He flipped his long hair over his shoulder and brushed a few strands behind his ear. "We may need to commence this project even sooner than we thought." With a deep, perhaps nostalgic sigh, he shifted his gaze back to the blond boy. "Are you sure you are ready?"

"Of course I am," the boy scoffed. "It went successfully last time. I'm assuming nothing substantive has changed since then." His fingers flew across the keys on his keyboard, and the screen began to flash with strings of letters and symbols. "Except for the fact that our technology has improve, of course," he added with a small smirk. He tapped another button, and a picture of an animal popped up on the screen. After a few seconds, the picture faded, only to be replaced by another photograph of an animal. "We have compatible matches for two, three... all of the genes." Carefully, he extended his hand towards the mouse beside his keyboard. Despite himself, his fingers were trembling.

That calm, secure hand rested on his shoulder again. The boy took a deep breath, and he nodded gravely. Gravely, but decidedly.

"Prepare yourself," he whispered. One motion would set the Earth on a new path. A path to salvation, or a path to destruction? Even in light of the danger that he knew was to come, the blond boy could not hold back the small grin that spread across his lips. "The New Mew project is about to begin."


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I tied a ribbon in my hair and tried my best to smile."

_"I don't really know who I am._

_It's time for me to take a stand."_

Underneath a mound of blankets and stuffed animals, a soft groan rumbled. The mass began to quiver and shake for a brief moment, but then it ceased, and silence overcame the room once more.

_"I need a change, and I need it fast._

_I know that any day could be the last."_

Another muffled mutter seeped out from the lump on the bed, followed by an additional round of shuffling. A hand slipped out from underneath, but then it withdrew back into the belly of the beast.

_"All I want IS A LITTLE OF THE GOOD LIFE!"_

As the song reached its chorus, the low screech finally rose to a roar as a young teen flung her blankets off and sent her plushies flying across the room. She threw her comforter and sheets onto the ground, disregarding them as she honed in on her goal. "Coco!" she shrieked as she stomped across the hallway. Even the banging of her fist against her brother's door, however, could not drown out the sound of the music. "Coco, turn your emo garbage off!" she whined.

Finally the music's volume began to subside, but the song continued beyond the door. Slowly the door's hinges creaked, and a smug face appeared in the crack between the door's edge and the frame. "It's my alarm, Mango," Coco told her calmly. "I need it to wake up. You don't want me to be late for school, do you?"

The girl rolled her eyes and felt her hands begin to subconsciously ball into fists. "Well, _I_ don't have to wake up for another hour, because middle school starts later than elementary school."

"Not my fault," Coco grumbled, and Mango felt a smirk begin to creep onto her lips. She knew that her brother hated being reminded of his age. "Get earplugs."

"Get a quieter alarm!" Mango countered, and she squealed as her brother slammed the door in her face. "Dammit," she hissed, and she stepped back to rub her nose. "He nearly hit me!"

"I'm telling Mom you cursed," a sing-song voice sounded from behind the wall.

Rubbing her temples, Mango spun on her heel and trudged back to her bedroom, hoping she could find some peace and quiet. "And respect your elders! We live in Japan now!" 

* * *

Despite her rough morning, Mango could not help but notice how beautiful the sky looked today.

Actually, her rough morning was probably the reason why she was so focused on the outdoors, as she searched for something positive and uplifting. The sun was shining brightly, sending warm, glittering rays through the classroom window. The sky shone a brilliant blue, and not a single cloud obstructed its radiance. The grass seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, rejoicing in the life that coursed through its cells. A vivid red bird streaked across the previously unbroken sea of blue, like a dancing flame. Her brown gaze was locked on the world outside the window, absolutely mesmerized.

"Miss Salvador?"

At least, it was until someone noticed she was staring absent-mindedly.

"Miss Mango Salvador? What does x equal?"

Upon hearing her name, Mango quickly shifted her attention to the face of her irritated math teacher. "S-sorry!" she stammered, and hastily she looked down at the textbook. Which problem were they solving? Her eyes flickered over the mess of letters on the page. The color drained from her face as she finally deciphered the words and realized that she was not even using the correct book. _'Somehow, I don't think knowing about different biomes is going to help me learn algebra,'_ she thought bitterly, and sheepishly she glanced back up at her teacher. "C-could you repeat the question?"

The teacher shook her head impatiently and turned to another student. Mango tilted her head down, allowing her tawny-colored hair to hide her searing red face from view. She buried her nose into a picture of a panther strolling through a marsh. _'This is so embarrassing,'_ she thought miserably, and her face grew steadily warmer the more she thought about how big of a fool she must have made herself out to be. Classes had only been in session for two weeks; was this the type of impression she wanted to make upon her classmates? Her knuckles grew white as she gripped the sides of her desk. Mango cast a wistful glance out the window, wishing she could escape from this nightmare. Upon seeing a ferocious, ashy storm cloud rumble in, however, she wrinkled her brow in confusion. Not a single inkling had suggested that a storm would be brewing today.

Suddenly, her body began to shake violently, and the world began to feel as though it were spinning on its head. She felt as though her seat and her desk were trembling, and mentally she scolded herself for getting so worked up that her hands would shake so much from mere embarrassment. How weak-willed could she be? As she took steadying breaths to try to return her body to normalcy, she noticed that tremors were reverberating all around her. _'The school!'_ she thought in a panic. _'The school itself is shaking!'_ Mango finally dared to raise her head and look around the classroom. Her gaze flickered around frantically, wondering how everyone else was faring and how they were reacting. What should she do? How could she help? Should they escape? A scarlet flash seared across her vision, completely consuming her field of view and everything she could see.

Then Mango's vision faded altogether, and she fell into an obscure darkness.

* * *

Cloudy.

Mango's vision was hopelessly cloudy.

She blinked a few times in an effort to clear it up, but the clouds still remained.

_'Wait. These are actual clouds.'_

Her eyes flew wide open as she recovered from her daze and she regained her normal sight. A deep, expansive darkness extended well into the distance, surrounding her on all sides, while sparkling, shimmering green clouds enveloped her body. Panic welled up inside her throat, and she opened her mouth to cry out and call for help. As much as she strained her vocal cords, desperate to scream in fear and confusion, no noise came out.

 _'Where am I?'_ she thought desperately, her mind running 100 miles per minute. _'What is this place? Am I...'_

Before she could finish that somber thought, she noticed a small, bright figure in her peripheral vision. What was that? She whipped her head around, but it vanished. A second later she spotted it again, out of the corner of her eye. Quickly, eager to catch it this time, Mango turned her head again. This time she managed to lock her gaze onto the strange light. Curiously, this light... had a shape. The shape of a cat. _'A cat made of light?'_ This phantom did not look like a simple house cat, but judging from the "muscles" that rippled in waves of light as it walked toward her, the cat seemed to be a wild, feral feline. Maybe a puma? A panther? It continued to approach her, walking--or rather floating-- with a calm, even pace. 

_'Come here, little one,'_ Mango thought, and a small smile crept onto her lips. _'We don't have to be alone here.'_ The cat stopped and sat directly in front of her, floating right before her chest. It tilted its head back as if to look up at her, and Mango tried to look at where its eyes should be. Gingerly she reached forward and scooped the cat up in her arms. _'What a friendly little one,'_ she thought. Despite the uncertainty of this situation, this cat seemed to be safe. Mango felt perfectly comfortable while holding her, perfectly at home. She gently pulled the creature in towards her chest to give it a quick hug.

Mango's eyes flew wide open in surprise as the cat disappeared. Did it... did it just walk right into her? Did it just waltz into her chest? As absolutely inane as that sounded, she couldn't see the cat anywhere. She turned her head around to look in all directions, but the cat was nowhere to be found. The only remotely logical explanation was that she had absorbed the light. _'What a strange, but warm, sensation,'_ she mused, as the light began to seep through her body and cover her in its warm, comforting glow. She closed her eyes and allowed the feeling to engulf her in its embrace, so soothing and sweet. In this moment of sheer bliss, wrapped in warmth and hope and love, she allowed her mind and body to drift away without a care.

* * *

A piercing shriek disrupted Mango's relaxed state.

"Mango! Mango!"

Slowly fluttering her eyes open, Mango found herself surrounded by her classmates. She was gazing up at them, which she found rather peculiar, because she was by no means short for her age.

When she felt the hard tile beneath her and realization dawned on her, Mango immediately sat upright and let out a squeal. What was she doing on the floor, of all places?

"Oh, thank goodness!" someone exclaimed. As if someone had flipped a switch, everyone began to talk at once, either throwing questions at her or emitting cries of relief.

Overwhelmed by the crowd, Mango tried to shrink away and disappear from sight. She looked around wildly, trying to pinpoint the teacher or at least someone who was calm enough to explain the situation to her. Relief washed over her as she spotted the familiar face of her friend Akari, a petite blonde.

"Mango, hon, you fainted!" Akari lifted her hands to her face in shock. "You just fell right out of your desk when the tremors started! Are you all right?"

What a stupid question. Of course she was not all right; she was completely and utterly flustered!


End file.
